


Christmas Gifts

by roisa_is_life



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 10:23:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roisa_is_life/pseuds/roisa_is_life
Summary: Secret Santa's can be stressful, especially when you have no idea what to give the other.





	Christmas Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> I know I haven't posted in awhile but this should do for now. My phone got shattered and I had to restart. But I did post it on the first day of December so I guess it kicks off the Christmas season.

Christmas was approaching fast. Rose never really celebrated Christmas. She never believed in Santa as a child, and she has never had a reason to celebrate it. She had enough money to buy her whatever she wanted. But, when she got together with Emilio things changed.

Even after Rose got with Emilio she still didn't like it very much. That was until Luisa. Luisa had this way of making Rose like things that she didn't even like in the first place. Rose hated that she loved that about Luisa.

This was supposed to be the simplest part of her plan. Use Emilio to use his hotel for her plastic surgery rink. Then Luisa came in. Luisa had changed everything. 

Rose may have not liked Christmas, but she loved the way Luisa's eyes would grow anytime they went by anything that had anything to do with Christmas. Rose loved the way Luisa's face would look under Christmas tree lights. Luisa was the most beautiful and mesmerizing person she had ever met. 

Rose, Emilio,Rafael, and Luisa were getting ready to leave to go have a family dinner. These dinners were important to Emilio, so everybody went to satisfy him. 

It was cold outside, Emilio had insisted on walking the last mile. Emilio and Rafael were a few steps ahead of Rose and Luisa. Rose wasn't going to complain, because this meant she could at least be close to Luisa.

They walked in silence for at least 10 minutes. Rose glanced over at Luisa who was completely shivering. "You look a little cold over there." Rose said and she continued looking at the cold brunette.

"I don't know why he wanted to walk anyways. I'm freezing my ass off out here." Luisa replied as she looked up to meet Rose's gaze.

Luisa could easily get lost in Rose's icy blue eyes. And she did, every time she looked at them

Rose wished she could just take Luisa home, cuddle on the couch with some hot chocolate and a movie. But, she knew she couldn't so she improvised so she could be closer to the brunette.

"Come here." Rose said extending out her arms to Luisa. 

"Rose." Luisa warned. "What about my father?"

"He's not paying attention. He is more worried about whatever it is that Rafael is talking about."

Luisa hesitated at first but then finally gave in. As soon as Rose wrapped her arms around Luisa, she could feel sparks shoot up her spine. Rose's touch was like a drug that Luisa couldn't give up even if she tried.

They walked the rest of the way like that in silence. Right before they reached the door Rose let go. Rose really didn't want to let go.

They all got seated, and ordered their drinks. Rafael and Emilio got wine. Luisa was clinging to her sobriety and got water instead. It made Rose so mad when Emilio and Rafael would just openly drink in front of Luisa. She wanted to support her in any way she could so she got water too.

"I have an idea." Rafael said as he broke the silence that filled the air.  
"We should do secret Santa for christmas!"

"Secret Santa?" Luisa repeated.

"Yea. We will put our names in a hat and whoever's name you pull out, you have to get a gift for that person."

"Raf, I know what secret Santa is."

"That sounds like a great idea Rafael."  
Emilio joined in. He leaned over to Rose and put his hand on her thigh. "I already know what to get you." he said. Rose just smiled, even though it honestly made her sick to think about.

Luisa just looked away and took a drink of her water. She hated that Emilio got to do that. She hated that he got to kiss Rose out in public. She hated that he could just grab her thigh like that. She hated that he got Rose and she didn't. But most of all, she hated that Rose chose him over her.

"We can do it after dinner." Emilio said as the waiter brought their food to the table

-Later that night-

"Alright is everybody's name in the hat?" Rafael asked as he threw his in.

"Yes just hurry I gotta get home. I still have to finish up some paper work." Luisa said as she started getting anxious. She wanted to get Rose. But the odds are honestly against her.

Rose watched as Rafael shook up the hat. She could tell that Luisa was anxious and to be honest she was too. She didn't know if she wanted to get Luisa or not. She would love to get Luisa something for Christmas, but what if Luisa hated it? All Rose could do was hope for the best.

"I think Rose should go first." Emilio said looking over and grabbing Rose's hand, forcing her to awkwardly use her other one. Rose reached in and grabbed the name closest to her.

"We're going in a circle clockwise. So dad, it's your turn." Rafael said motioning the hat towards his father.

Emilio reached his hand in and grabbed the first one his hand touched. 

"Ok Luisa. I guess I get whatever name is left over. You go." Rafael said pushing the hat towards her.

Luisa moved the last two names around a little bit then she grabbed one out hoping for the best.

Rafael just simply grabbed the last One.

"Ok. Now. OPEN!" Rafael said as he hurriedly started unfolding his paper.

Rose took a deep breathe and opened hers. She let out a silent but triumphant yes, as she seen Luisa's name written on her peice of paper.

Luisa unfolded hers and sure enough, she got Rose. You can only guess who the other two got.

You could see a look of disappointment go across Emilio's face. 

"So who got my name?" Luisa asked as she grabbed her purse.

"Luisa it's secret santa. Secret. Santa. Your santa will remain secret until we give out presents."  Rafael said.

"Well it was worth a try." Luisa said as she walked out of the room with a smile on her face.

Rose was addicted to the way Luisa smiled. She was addicted to the way she talked. The way she walked, the way her soft brown eyes sparkled. She was addicted to Luisa.

-The next day-

Rose just left from a meeting for decorations of the hotel. She wanted something to do when she wasn't working on her plan. Rose had been a little on edge lately. She had to get Luisa something for Christmas, she just didn't know what to get her.

While she was thinking about what Luisa liked or would like to have on Christmas her phone screen lit up. Rose's heart skipped a beat when she seen Luisa's bright smile on her screen.

"Luisa. I wasn't expecting you to call." Rose said realising her breathing had gotten heavy.

"Yea I didn't think I was going to call either. I just have no idea what to get you for Christmas." Rose could hear the anxiousness in her voice.

"So I'm guessing you are my secret santa." Rose said with a grin on her face.

"I'm sorry for ruining the secret but honestly I'm stumped. We have never really talked about what each other liked. We just kinda picked up on things along the way." Luisa said this with a hint if sadness in here voice.

Luisa wanted to know everything about Rose. She wanted Rose to talk to her. She wanted Rose. But she knew that Rose would never choose her so she would do with what little bit of Rose she got.

"Well maybe I can take you out for lunch. We can go window shopping. See if there is anything we like and then we can go back and pick out whatever it is so we can still have a little mystery to it." Rose loved it when her and Luisa got to go out together. Don't get Rose wrong the sex was great but that doesn't mean that there isn't more to Luisa that she loved.

"That sounds amazing. Let me see when my next appointment is." Luisa said pausing to look through her agenda.  
"How about 12:30?"

"Sounds good to me. See you then" Rose hadn't realized how much she had been smiling until now.

"Bye Rose" Luisa was getting really excited for their lunch. On any other occassion with any other person she would call it a date. But Rose had made it clear, time and time again, that sex is all it will ever be.

Luisa knew that somewhere deep down. Rose loved her. Just like she loved Rose.

-12:30-

"Hey, have you seen Rose?" Luisa asked as she had just xame through the door.

"I'm right here Luisa." Rose called out from only a couple feet away.

"You ready?" Luisa asked as the space between them slowly dwindled 

"As always. Come on. We're taking my car." Rose said, already heading towards a red mercedes.

"I didn't know you had a car?" Luisa said in complete confusion."I thought you just had someone drive you around everywhere."

"Well I don't. And besides, its nice to not let people know exactly where we are and what we are doing."

This felt arousal pool straight down to her stomach. "Not now Luisa." She thought to herself. "We can't do this. She doesn't even love you."

-Present giving day-

"I personally think dad should give his peesent first." Rafael said as he sat up a little too quickly.

"Alright. Here you go son, Merry Christmas."Emilio said, handing Raf a small box.

"I've been wanting this watch for months. Thank you dad !" Rafael said immediately pulling it out of the box.

He looked just like he did when he was 10 on Christmas morning.

"Your turn Raf." Luisa said as she took another sip of her water.

"I hope its acceptable. Here dad." Raf said a little nervous handing his dad the gift.

"A one week trip to the Cabans? Just me?" Emilio asked.

"Yea. You have been working really hard here lately I just thought you needed a break." Rafael said looking at the ground.

"Oh thank you son, its just what I need." Emilio said, giving Rafael a hug.

"Alright Rose, your turn." Emilio said turning his head towards her.

"This is for Luisa. Obviously" she chuckled at the end, and handed the box to Luisa.

"Thank you Rose. Its beautiful." Luisa said with warm kind eyes as she took the bracelet that had Family engraved on the front.

"You're very welcome." That was exactly the reaction Rose had hoped for.

"Now open mine." Luisa said eagerly, handing Rose her gift.

Rose opened the box to find a little golden chain. Beautiful yes, the chain was. But Rose was dissapointed, she didn't understand it at all but nevertheless. "Thank you Luisa its beautiful."

"Well, me and Rafael have some buisness to discuss so if both if you will excuse us. Rose, dont wait up, I'll be home late." Emilio said, already kissing his wife goodbye.

When they both left and the door shut closed behind them, Luisa waited a couple seconds before turning to Rose and eagerly crashing their lips together.

When she pulled back she looked Rose in the eye. Rose had looked confused.

"You didn't really think I was just going to get you a chain did you?" Luisa asked pulling out a box from below her chair.

"What's this?" Rose said a little breathy since she still hadn't caught her breathe from the mind blowing kiss.

"Just open it." Luisa smiled, waiting for Rose to open her very special gift.

Rose opened the box to find white, red and black lingers lingerie. 

Rose looked up at Luisa, who could barely contain her smile.

"And what, may I ask, is this?" Rose asked, her eyes getting darker.

"Something to spice things up. But, just look under it." Luisa said

Rose lifted up the lingerie to find a golden heart with a 24k diamond rose carved in the middle.

"Oh Luisa I can't take this. It must have cost a fortune." Rose said looking up to meet Luisa's gaze.

"Rose, take it. I'm not fighting you on this. It was my decision to buy it for you so you are going to wear it." Luisa said."May I?" 

"Go ahead" Rose said, handing the locket to Luisa.

"Luisa put the locket on the chain and drapped it around Rose's beck then clasped it. 

"Its beautiful Luisa. Thank you." Rose said staring Luisa straight in the eyes.

And that was it. Lips were connecting, clothes were all over the place, and they finally got to jave eachother for what little time they could. 

"Best Christmas ever." Rose said, flipping them over, so she could give Luisa the same amount if pleasure that she had felt just moments before.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope your liked it. Remeber to leave kudos ans comments :)


End file.
